gdmazefandomcom-20200222-history
Pirate's Port
Complete this maze to get the Bounty Hunter gumball Hidden Gumball To get the Kraken Captain gumball *Buy and save 5 Roasted Squid... Be sure not to eat them. *At some boss floor (60+), The Undead's Treasure will show up, use it to get Davy Jones's Heart and Jones' stuff. Use the heart to summon Davy Jones. * Select him to give him his items and feed him 5 Roasted Squid. Quest/DP Levels Noisy Seaport Floors 20 (Difficulty 19) - 1 Vigor Unforgivable Sin Floors 25 (Difficulty 20) - 1 Vigor Cross! Rolling High Waves! Floors 30 (Difficulty 21) - 1 Vigor Endless Mode ''' - 2 Vigor Enemies Boss '''Lord of Tide Skills *'Overlord's Fury': Launch an attack every 3 rounds to cause 300% damage to enemies *'Demonized Armor': Physical Resistance + X%, Spell Resistance + Y%, Special Occurrences Shops Pirate's Tavern For sale: *Cheese Lobster - 300 EP *Fried Cod Fillet - 300 EP *Magical Spinach - 200 EP (once per run) *Smoked Salmon - 150 EP *Roasted Squid - 150 EP *Pirate's Ale - 100 EP *Trout Soup - 100 EP *Oyster Soup - 100 EP Smuggler's Shop For Sale: *Female Sketch - 100 EP *Apprentice Suit - 300 EP total *Knight's Suit - 300 EP total *Mage's Suit - 700 EP total *Order Suit - 750 EP total *Suit of Truth - 1100 EP total *Shadow Suit - 1200 EP total *Demon's Suit - 2200 EP total *Dragon Scale Suit - 2300 EP total Other Gun Battery - use a bomb to cause damage Caisson - gives Ammo Pirate's Smithy - upgrade equipment using EP Smuggler's Cave - fight pirates to get a reward *Caisson - gives Ammo *Smuggler's Remains - gives EP or coins Kraken Captain Once summoned, Davy Jones alias Kraken Captain becomes an ally. He remains at your side until he dies or (the first time), you recruit him. Besides the Roasted Squid, you can give him other foods to increase his viability. It's probably not worth it but it can be done. Foods giving Power or MP are pointless. Some special foods have special effects: * World Tree's Heart : Defense +3; Satan's Heart: Attack +5; Half Leftover Pizza: Attack +10 Note that increases to his Defense will also increase your own defense for as long as the ally is alive. Drift Bottle - get: *EP *formula for First Mate's Spirit *formula for Voyager's Potion *formula for Captain's Potion Corpses Out of Maze Loot *Rainbow Shell (boss loot) *Elf's Dust (high chance) * Other rank 3 Ingredients as boss loot (Evil Pumpkin, Tower Flower) *Gumball Pot as boss loot *Adventure Relics * And all the usual (Fruit of World Tree, main and hidden Gumball fragments, coins, whatever you can get with your Compass, whatever you can get from your gumballs exclusive skills, Rare Enemies and Divine Dragon Wishes ...) For raid results, see Bandit's Raid#Result Table Title specific loots For items available here through the God of Thieves title, see here. For souls available here using the Farplane's Bow and Farplane Arrow, see here. Gumball specific loots and effects *Gang Cadre can obtain a Bill of lading of Gun Battery that adds an extra gun battery. *Panda, when the Turtle Master shows up, you can donate Turtle Master's Shell for 3x Dragon Balls *Kraken Captain, His skill materializes as an extra Gun Battery (4 batteries on each non-special level instead of 3, no battery on special levels). Tips * After obtaining the hidden gumball, you do not need to feed it on the following run. All you need to do is to summon it and let it die, it will drop 10 fragments each run. There is no know way to earn 20 Kraken Captain in one run. * Gun Battery's Shoot cannot be copied by Cytus External Links *Video Walkthrough 2 + Speedrun *Video Walkthrough + Speedrun Category:Mazes